Payback
by casama3120
Summary: set after my other  'Survivor' can the group cope with there huge loss? more pain threatens to shatter them but for now they have a bigger problem - with Cam's files to guide them the COC is crumbling  but what they really want is REVENGE
1. Prolouge

**PAYBACK**

**This is set as a sequel to my other story 'after the 4****th**** one' or 'Survivor' (cuz i changed it) so I'd read that first or your gonna get really lost.**

**No Zammie in this guys! Sorry but as much as Zach loves Cammie she's too busy being dead to love him back **** (unless you believe in the after life/souls/spirits cuz then I guess she still loves him but is also still dead) ok ill stop babbling now here's the story:**

**Disclaimer: I own all this plot but none of the characters or original plot.**

**Prologue**

**3****rd**** person POV**

As Cammie died, so did the school, everyone was sent home while they doubled security and made the wall five foot higher, when it was re-opened the school seemed to have dimmed, the usual chatter in the halls became whispers, the perfect A* grades dropped to B's. The students of Gallagher Academy had thought they knew that life was hard, that people die in the jobs they were in. now their eyes were opened to the reality that in this job they could suffer through the deaths of every one of there friends, and still have to get up the next day to fight.

On the news the death was reported as the tragic event of a terrorist attack that it was a one off and completely random. It failed to mention that the school and the worlds defensive organisations were all mourning the death of the best Chameleon they had seen in forty years, it failed to notice that the children inside the building were terrified, not of the event but of their dark fated futures, it even failed to understand why the head teacher was on the edge of a break-down.

But where as the school and everything connected to it dimmed, the stories around Cameron Anne Morgan brightened and she became a legend; after centuries of fighting it was a teenage girl who brought down the COC, it was an amazing feat that would be remembered for generations. Not that anyone at Gallagher cared about that yet.

Zach was called into the office but even after everything no-one could have prepared him for this:

"Im sorry Zach, she was above a fire escape, we looked but she's not their, there's lots of blood though so you must have hit her; but you didn't kill her."

In his half vacant state of shock Zach was just confused, looking up at the tear streaked face of Ms Morgan, he didn't know, didn't want to know what she was about to say.

"Your mothers not dead, she got out."

**Ok I know what your thinking: 'we waited a month for this?' but seriously its only a prologue and it WILL get better I promise and I know its short but my ideas and imagination seem to destroy them selves when I get back to school. (blaim pointless things like science or maths) PLEASE REVIEW! I think if I don't get even ONE review then I will assume its rubbish and not write anything else (what can I say I have no confidence at all.)**


	2. where the hell are you going?

**Thank you soooo much to ****missperfect23**** who has sent Paybacks very first (and only) review! I might have more except my mates haven't read ANY of my fanfics all the way through yet despite promising they would (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!) anyway now I've finished complaining here's the story:**

**Disclaimer: Im not Alley carter (obviously otherwise I would be able to write better) therefore I cannot possibly own any of her amazing stories or characters.**

_**Ps: this is a little shorter than intended sorry :\**_

**Zach's POV**

"Your mothers not dead, she got out."

"Why did you tell me?"

"Because she's your mother and-" she hesitated as though her next words were either poison or a cure but she wasn't sure. "-I need your help"

"Of course"

"You don't understand what I'm asking Zach this isn't-"

"I know. She will die for what she's done. Ill help" Ms Morgan gave a slight smile, it still wasn't quite her, but it was a start.

"Please don't tell me you stole these of the CIA."

"Of course not Zach! This is what C-c- what she found I simply copied it before giving it to the CIA who won't do anything until they've been planning it for a month! So useless!" I gave her a sympathetic look, I had trouble saying cams name too, in fact I had a hard time just thinking about her.

"Does it get any easier?" I asked almost to myself, her head snapped up, and her look softened,

"No" I don't think I could feel this forever, she seemed to know what I was thinking because she said "you learn to focus on other things though, as long as you don't forget."

"I won't" I said, and I wouldn't, I'd never forget Cammie.

We sat there planning for hours, I didn't bring Cam up again, it was too painful, but eventually we had our plan:

Blow up ALL headquarters.

search and destroy all hideouts

find Ms Goode

Kill her.

Somehow get the school back into working order.

get Ms Morgan back to normal (she doesn't know about this one)

It took me under two minuets to pack everything, then we were going; we had no idea of the destination so we would just keep travelling till we found it.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" I spun round to the determined and angry face of Bex, Liz and Macy were next to her, Liz half smiled at me. "Or to be more accurate: where the hell do you think your going WITHOUT US!"

"Bex!" I groaned, did she have to be so stubborn?

"She might have been your girlfriend but she was our sister!" I'll take that as a yes then.

"You'll have to ask Ms Morgan not me"

"Ah! We thought you weren't smart enough to come up with this on your own." Macy commented, I would have glared at her but I didn't have the strength anymore.

Ms Morgan wasn't surprised in the least to see them there which was good because my only explanation was a half hearted shrug. I had hoped she might tell them they couldn't come but no such luck.

**WHY DID I LET YOU PERSWADE ME INTO THIS? I can't even think of any ideas! School has put me into science mode and my imagination has been destroyed! I'm better at fighting scenes but they'll be in the next chapter and if nobody likes the first two then them wont even READ the third chapter with the fighting! Why did I bother? I can't even do this! I will try ONE more chapter then if I don't like it the whole story is coming down**


	3. Ghosts and fights

**I wrote this bit after I finished the chapter (if that makes sense) and I've decided: it's not that bad, seriously I'm not so vain that I'm gonna say its amazing, but, im pretty confident its better then the last two chapter (not that that would be very hard cuz they were seriously rubbish) anyway so I think ill carry on writing, well if I can think of a base idea for the next chapter (I have all the little details just not the main bit. Ok shutting up now.**

**Dedicated to missperfect23 (thank you! ) because that's how I got this amazing idea for 'something' – I'm not going to tell you cuz it would spoil the story and because im generally evil MHAHAHAHA! **

**Ghosts + fights**

**Zach's POV**

"I'd say something bitchy now, but you're so fucking depressed already it would be no fun." I lifted by head to look at Macy, my face was still, as she had quite accurately put it, fucking depressed. Remembering I was trying to keep myself together for their sakes (well maybe not Macy) I glared at her angrily, surprisingly she gave a sad sort of smile and said;

"better"

we had been on this train for over a day, I looked out of the window to see dry, cracked desert, we had left Vegas far behind with its flashing lights and neon signs, and as soon as that had gone there was this, no in between, it seems like the story of my life at the moment. Cam was here with her smiles and laughter, then she had faded and gone, and just as soon as I thought I had seen her on the horizon; a new Town, blazing with lights, that shattered when she had again slipped away, this time with no hope of returning.

I forced myself to watch the window, to see the never ending red and orange clashing with the mocking, out of reach, blue sky. And there it was: a shape on a hill, a person, a person with dirty messed up blonde hair flying in her eyes and over her face, a person staring directly at the train; at me. My head shot up and Bex flew to the window disturbing a sleeping Liz. But she- it was gone.

"Damn! I missed it! Was it a person, were they burying a body?" exited hope glittered in her eyes.

"it was nothing Bex there was nothing there"

"Why did you look up so quickly then?" Bex grumbled sadly.

Liz yawned, her face was still tear stained, it wasn't that she was taking Cam's death the worst it was just that she was the only one able to show her pain; I envied her.

"Sorry sweetie, did I wake you?" Bex said softly, like speaking to a child "you ok?"

"Yeah, im fine" she said weakly she yawned again, "starving" she murmured

"good" Ms Morgan came up with a tray crammed full of food, we fell on it like wolves, knowing from experience that when on missions the bad guys rarely give you time to stop and get happy meals.

"I think I just put on 12 pounds! How am I meant to fit into my Gucci dress now?" I almost choked on the pizza slice I was eating I can't believe she's still bothered about such stupid things!

"Just her way of dealing Zach, don't take it personally but she's gonna be very bitchy." Bex whispered in my ear.

"Isn't she always?" I said back. But it got me thinking; about dealing, Liz cried, Macy focused on unimportant things, Bex crammed it all inside for as long as she could then lashed out on whoever was nearest at unpredictable times, Ms Morgan lied to herself and tries to pretend nothing was wrong, and I wallowed in my own self pity, ignored other people and- a face, blond hair and smiling eyes floated in the carriage doorway for a second before disappearing- and I hallucinated.

My eyes were closed so I can't be certain when they started coming down the corridor, I wonder if I would have noticed them, everyone else was busy, it was Liz who first said "guys…..?" But we didn't really listen, till it was too late…. They grabbed Ms Morgan first and she was out cold before she could even react, but that was there mistake; they assumed she was the largest threat. Guess again.

People screamed and ran as they fired guns, they ran when we fired back, they fainted when Bex threw a full sized man to the other side of the train knocking him out after taking his weapon, the security started to run when a pretty, stylish, teenage, school girl shot a guy square in the head without blinking; that was Macy. I took care of the last two while Bex finished off the unconscious guy and cleaned up, Liz was reviving Ms Morgan who looked a little miffed that we'd not left her anyone.

"ouch." Macy sighed, more annoyed then hurt at the slash that cut horizontally across her arm.

"It's just a bullet graze you'll be fine" I stated

"I know that dumbass!" she snapped,

"I was trying to be nice" I retorted angrily

"guys, please?" Ms Morgan said, she sounded tired, or maybe she was just still recovering from the blow to the head, but honestly I didn't believe that.

**Ok, im right aren't I? Please tell me I'm right; definitely better then the last two right? Anyway pleaseee review, your really lucky im not one of the people who refuse to update if they don't get reviews cuz otherwise you wouldn't have even got a second chapter yet at this rate! Geeze! How long does it take to click a button and write 3 or maybe 5 words? Not that long! Sorry for ranting but guys I love getting reviews, they make me smile and think 'I CAN actually do something' for at least ten whole minuets, it's an awesome feeling so please review. I appreciate it.**


	4. madness starts somewhere

**Really sorry for ranting was a little annoyed I didn't have more reviews though :\ anyway next chapter hope its good! If its not TELL ME PLEAASSEE!**

**Thanks soooo much to everyone who has reviewed.**

**Zach's POV**

I saw her again, the ghostly aspiration hovering down the hall, was I going mad? I didn't want to know the answer for the fear of what that answer may be. This time we had got to a tunnel, there was two ways to go; we were inside the head quarters, we were so close, we couldn't get lost now. They were thinking of splitting up. That was when I saw her down the left passage, hovering (well she was a ghost) she was smiling and her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, she was in her Gallagher uniform; tartan skirt, white blouse she was so beautiful, I looked again and now her blouse was red, soaked in her blood, a bullet hole above her heart.

I turned and started to walk down the corridor,

"Zach?"

"I think it's this way"

"Have you been here before?"

" no but ive been to similar" It was a lie, I hadn't been in any of the headquarters before, Cassandra never let me, but I was hardly going to tell them that I was hallucinating, how cam had told me it was this way, they would either think I was deliberately being a jerk or I was insane. The latter was worse. The latter may be true.

I followed the edge of the tunnel, I heard them following behind. It came to a door, it was a fraction ajar. I glanced through the crack, there was a couple of guards hovering around laughing, they were drunk but never the less I was cautious.

"You were right then?" Macys voice whispered by my ear,

"Maybe, 50/50 chance anyway" I hoped I was right and this was just luck.

"You had no idea where we were going did you?" she hissed angrily. I laughed, too loud,

"earr! Theress thiiss, your know, voicceee, oops!" I shuck my head in mock despair, things must be bad for my- for her, to let guards get this slack. I slammed the door open into ones head, I quickly counted three, not including the one id just knocked out.

**Macys POV **

The fight was fairly easy, until one grabbed me from behind, I don't know what I was thinking but id put my guard down, I struggled. He suddenly released me and dropped to the floor, Liz was stood behind him with a nervous grin on her face and holding a large piece of wood.

"stop smirking, hitting a intoxicated man on the back of the head is hardly medal worth!" I snapped at her,

Bex grinned "you did brilliant Liz, she's just upset that she was losing to only one guy". I glared at her and Liz pulled a face at me, I started laughing for the first time since Cams death, and once I had started I couldn't stop. All three of us we laughing then, while Ms Morgan stood there smiling and shaking her head, I glanced at Zach, a flash of pain lit up his eyes and he glanced away.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" I asked him

"nothin' dun't matter" he murmured, then "we should go, it wont be long before they know were here."

**Its seriously short I know, but I have writers block, so im quitting the story till the xmas holidays. Exams and school destroy creative brain cells ive decided. My other story was loads better than this because that was written in the holidays. So sorry to the people wanting chapters but you'll have to wait a week or two.**


	5. Bex

**I guess two weeks turned into 10 months… errrrmmmm I guessing sorry wont quite cut it either :/ still I am sorry to whoever has put up with me through the story and the last one too guess! I have the ending I just can't work out what to do with the middle. Anyway here is another late and pitifully short chapter.**

**Bex's POV**

Zach was acting so strange, I couldn't understand it. It wasn't that he was missing Cam, we all were, but there was something else. Zach; blackthorn boy, trained assassin, his focus should have been the best of us, he should be hell bent on revenge against the woman and the agency who tortured and killed Cam; his partner, his friend, his girlfriend. Revenge I could understand. This? No. He was distant, his thoughts elsewhere.

When Cam had run away we had no idea whether she was alive or dead, Zach had nearly driven his self mad because he didn't know. He knew now. So why was he acting the same? He had seen the bullet hit her, he had seen the blood spreading from her heart, and he had seen her coffin lowered into the ground. The whole school had. He couldn't believe she might be alive. Could he?

**Zach's POV**

I chewed my lip, a habit I had picked up recently. An assassin was meant to stay completely still, be unseen. But I couldn't stay still, this feeling welled up inside me, I wasn't sure what it was, I needed to run, I needed to scream. It was driving me crazy, I was going crazy. I stood up, pacing the room, another newly acquired habit. I was seeing things so often now, I would dream about her then wake up convinced that it was real, that she really had spoken to me or that none of this had ever happened and she was still alive and waiting at school for me, at first it only lasted a second, just after waking up, then I would remember and the pain would hit me again, I thought that that was the most horrific feeling I could have. But now it didn't fade, the paranoia would stay with me and I would be convinced she was still alive for hours, days, this was worse, not knowing whether she was alive or dead, not knowing if I had uncovered a plot to fake her death for whatever COC's twisted reasons were or whether I was going insane. I was getting so paranoid all the time, on the edge of telling them everything, of accusing them of hiding the truth from me, maybe they knew she was alive, maybe the COC had good reasons for wanting to eliminate them maybe-

"ZACH!"

I jumped. Bex was grasping my upper arms staring at me with a strange sort of fear in her eyes.

"What?" I didn't mean to snap at her, I was thankful in fact; I think she had just saved me from doing something stupid.

"You've been stood on that spot for twenty minuets" she said gently. I had? It felt like seconds. She let me over to a step and sat me down, sitting next to me searching my eyes, trying to decide what to say, how to say it.

"There have been operatives who've got… too involved, with certain missions, they've acted…. Strangely, then one day they just. Snap. Look, it happens more often than you think and maybe"

"Im not going crazy"

"I didn't say that" she sighed, "Zach she's gone, she not coming back"

"I know!"

"Are you trying to convince me that? Or yourself?" she calmed down as quickly as she had got angry. "Just, go back to school, we will sort this out. We've taken out all the major bases and hideouts and they were easy. We only have a couple of small ones left they're not going to be much of a challenge. We don't need you here."

"She'll have another, one not in the blueprints, a core, all the remaining forces will have retreated there. You'll need me then."

"We don't need you distracted or have to worry about you."

"I just need her dead, once ive killed her, ill be fine, it will be better, I promise." She looked away. She knew that changing my mind would be impossible, just as she knew how dangerous it was to have an unpredictable operative in the field. But I had to be here, what remained of my sanity rested on it.

"Zach?" I looked up at her "to kill her, you have to get to her first."

**Please review! And don't worry at this point im not expecting good reviews im just wishing for helpful ones! Thanks x**


End file.
